


¡Summer!

by Taisha_StarkTaisho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluffy, Humor, M/M, Starker, Summer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisha_StarkTaisho/pseuds/Taisha_StarkTaisho
Summary: Tony tiene vacaciones. Peter está incluido en la ocasión.





	¡Summer!

Cuando el Señor Stark había hablado sobre unas vacaciones de verano en la reconstruida Mansión Stark en Malibú, Peter había creído que el hombre mayor hablaba sobre la responsabilidad de quedar a cargo de la ciudad mientras los antiguos cadetes de S.H.I.E.L.D trabajaban en su plan super secreto sobre los Avengers profugos y del que nadie le había dicho nada. Estaba bien en realidad, a Peter le gustaba que Tony confiase en él para mantener las calles de Nueva York seguras mientras sus otros respaldos se ocupaban de lo suyo. Incluso habló con Ned para formar una base de operaciones en su habitación para cubrir terreno y obtener ayuda extra, era incluso un buen plan teniendo en cuenta como habían terminado las cosas en su última misión - _a.k.a, padre de Liz_ \- Por lo que ¿Quedarse en Nueva York durante las vacaciones de verano? Si, genial. Además, el que tía May también se fuera por dos semanas hacía las cosas mejor... O ese era el plan.

No es realmente su culpa quedarse con cara de lelo ante la presencia del Señor Stark frente a su puerta, en su pulcro traje de dos piezas negro como la noche y aquella camisa tan blanca como algodón que hacía nacer en él deseo de alzar su mano y pasar la yema de sus dedos por su pecho, sobretodo sobre la cicatriz que había dejado el reactor ark. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y su barba prolijamente cortada, no había duda de que el Señor Stark se había preparado para sus vacaciones de verano y Peter se regodeaba ante la vista. Y en su defensa ¿Quien no lo estaría? Además, el hombre no se lo dejaba fácil, paseando siempre frente a él con tanta elegancia y perfección, con tanta gracia que...

\- Peter, ¿todo en orden? -pregunta Tony con una sonrisa burlona y la barbilla inclinada de lado, tal vez se había quedado observandole más tiempo del debido- ¿Sigues en la Tierra?

Peter se sonroja de vergüenza, juntando sus dedos en un gesto nervioso. No era como si fuera la primera vez que le sucede, en realidad había sucedido más de una vez y el Señor Stark siempre se mostraba complacido ante ello, como si de alguna manera le gustase la atención de Peter aunque luego le regañase el que se distrajera. No es que Peter lo quisiera, sobretodo cuando se encontraba en un examen.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí, Señor Stark? -pregunta Peter para romper su propia escena, no necesita hacer más del ridículo- En realidad lo creía en Malibú con el resto del equipo -agrega, no queriendo que lo malinterpretase. Le gustaban las visitas de su mentor.

\- Lo estaríamos, pero como ves aún estoy esperando a que estés listo -responde Stark con sarcasmo, mostrando su reloj- Tic tac...

El menor parpadea confundido ¿Quien lo estaba esperando? ¿Acaso debía presentarse en la Torre Avengers? Oh, Happy iba a matarlo si ese era el problema, el hombre en verdad odiaba cuando las cosas no salían respecto al plan.

\- ¿Si estoy listo? -repite  _¡Genial, Parker!_

Tony bufa, como si estuviera exasperado de él. Peter también lo estaría.

\- ¿Acaso no escuchabas cuando hable sobre las vacaciones en la Mansión Stark? Estuve planificando el calendario de salida durante horas -se queja como si en verdad Peter no hubiera oído ni una sola palabra.

Era todo lo contrario, Peter había oído el parloteo del Señor Stark con tanta atención que incluso había sido aterrador, pero no había creído que él estuviera en dicho plan. Además, el Señor Stark nunca se lo había preguntado.

\- Espere ¿Yo también voy?

\- Si, Peter, tú también irás -responde Tony rodando los ojos- Ahora ve por tu cobijita y cepillo de dientes, partimos en... -dice, fingiendo ver su caro reloj- Ahora.

* * *

 

Todo resultaba ser que Peter si estaba incluido en el viaje a Malibú desde el principio, por aquella simple razón tía May había partido a sus vacaciones con unas amigas lejos de la caótica Nueva York, tal vez si Peter hubiera prestado atención desde el principio, se hubiera ahorrado el que el Señor Stark lo regañase por llegar tarde y Happy asintiendo a todo lo que su jefe decía como profesor de acuerdo mientras el padre regañaba a su hijo - _ugh, mal juego de palabra_ -. Por suerte, Pepper pudo hacer de mediador y salvarlo de esa, después de todo Tony no le había preguntado y Peter tenía permitido que lo dejaran en paz. No importaba, porque ahora estaban en la Mansión Stark en un día realmente caluroso, curioseando entre las múltiples habitaciones relativamente nuevas para elegir una para él en su pequeña estancia. Si al final elige una justo al lado de la del Señor Stark, tal vez no es una casualidad.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, el Señor Stark se encontraba en la habitación continúa murmurando entre dientes algo que Peter no entendía realmente pero que parecía importante. No quería preocuparse, pero no podía evitarlo. Cualquier cosa que preocupara al hombre mayor, también lo preocupaba a él, además, se suponía que eran vacaciones y en verdad deseaba que Tony las disfrutase.

Así que olvidando sus pocas pertenencias sobre la cama Queen Size, a.k.a una playera de Pink Floyd y unos pantalones negros viejos, Peter camina hacia el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación del mayor. Dentro de ella, Tony parecía luchar con unas toallas rojas como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

Peter golpea la puerta para llamar su atención.

\- Señor Stark, ¿todo en orden? -pregunta ligeramente inseguro.

Tony bufa, pero Peter no sabría decir si era por él o si algo le molestaba lo suficiente para dejarlo en tal humor.

Para su sorpresa, Tony posee las mejillas sonrosadas cuando voltea a verlo.

\- No te obligué a venir ¿Verdad? -pregunta el ingeniero, como si temiera la respuesta.

Peter acorta la distancia entre ellos con pasos pequeños, no queriendo asustar al Señor Stark.

\- Por supuesto que no, en realidad me sentí muy feliz cuando usted vino por mi -responde Peter con sinceridad- ¿Acaso eso era lo que lo molestaba?

Tony rueda los ojos y su postura deja de ser tan tensa, Peter nota ahora cuan nervioso había estado el héroe durante el viaje.

\- Rhodey ha estado molestando respecto a ello, diciéndole a Barbara como te obligo hacer cosas que realmente no quieres y que lo haces de igual manera porque no sabes decirme que no -responde queriendo restarle importancia, aunque intuye que en verdad le importa.

Barbara Dolly era la novia de James, ella era otra invitada en la Mansión Stark. Peter estaba seguro que Tony sólo estaba siendo paranoico.

\- Usted nunca me obliga a nada, Señor Stark, me gusta ayudarlo -dice Peter tomando la mano del hombre mayor.

No puede evitar sentir cierto regodeo ante el pequeño puchero de Tony, como si estuviera apenado. Sus dedos se entrelazan y permanecen allí hasta que el héroe le regala un ligero apretón antes de liberarlo, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo para mantenerlo cerca; Peter sabe que ello era un intento de abrazo por parte de Tony.

\- Bien -agrega dándole una larga mirada a su cuerpo, sonrojandolo- Mejor vamos a comprarte ropa, Underoos -dice con una sonrisa suave.

Peter no puede evitar regresarla.

\- Por supuesto, Señor Stark.

* * *

Si ambos comparten habitación y cama aquella misma noche, nadie tiene porque saberlo.


End file.
